


A Dragons Soul

by KuchenCowards



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuchenCowards/pseuds/KuchenCowards
Summary: Kaito tries everything to keep his little brother safe from the Barians. But then he himself gets into the hands of the barians, his body in a teribble state.Helpless as he his he begins to build a bond of trust with Mizael, or gets forced into doing so. But Mizael IS the only Barian that does not want to use him, his last chance to get out of this situation alive...





	1. Last day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can enjoy my story  
> It does not stick with the original story, of course

Last day 

Kaito hasn't been able to sleep for days.   
And the reason was his brother. Or the danger his brother was in.   
The Barians were after him. Day after day they tried again to get Haruto into their hands. And Kaitos body was on its limit.   
He had to use his photon mode several times to duel some of the barians. Even if Yuma and Christopher were fully supporting him, it would not be enough to keep Haruto safe in the future. The other two Arclight brothers already got into hospital, unconscious.   
Right now Kaito was laying in his bed, awake, just like the days before. His vision was blurry because of the photon mode. His whole body was tired and hurt but his eyes were hurting the most. All of this for Harutos sake.   
Next to his bed was Orbital 7, a tiny light glowing every few seconds. The robot was asleep. Christopher and Haruto also were asleep. The Tenjo brothers had to move to the Arclight Mansion, to Thomas dislike.  
Kaito decided to stand up. He walked down the stairs into the dark kitchen and sat down on the table. He tried to identify the food that was laying in front of him, but gave up after some seconds and just took something. While eating it, probably an apple, he stands up and trips over Orbital 7. His apple rolls over the floor and stops when it hits the wall.  
"Oh, Kaito-sama! Are you okay? Why are you wandering around the house at night?" sounds the annoying voice of the Robot. Kaito slowly stands up. He ignores the questions and instead says following, annoyed: "Don't stay in my way! You are wasting my time here, don't you have anything to do?" - "Uh- No Kaito-sama, you told me to not do any-" - "shut up!" and so Kaito went upstairs and tried to sleep again. He finally fell asleep, but some minutes after his alarm rings. He has to bring Haruto to school. So, without sleep, he brought Haruto to school and back at the Mansion he went into his (borrowed) working room and tinkers on some new stuff.  
With a lot of interruptions of Orbital 7 the time went flying. Then the robot went away for some hours.  
"I think I heard something Kaito-sama"  
Kaito jumped in suprise and looked at the speaking robot who just came in.  
"Probably just a bird" Kaito said, lacking on interest.  
"No, I am pretty sure someone was walking around-" - "We have a security system Orbital! We would notice if someone walked around!" Orbital would look anoyed if he could.  
"Oh, and your phone is ringing" Kaito didn't notice his mobile. It was lying somewhere on the ground. Kaitos half of the room was a totaly mess, Christophers half was totally clean. After putting away some papers that were laying on it he answered the call. Yuma was calling. "Hello, Yuma?" Kaito sounded tired, because he was.  
"Kaito! Did I wake you up or are you just tired? Well... I just saw some of the Barians at Harutos school and-"   
"At Harutos school?! Yuma, I am coming right now..." - "Oh- yes do that! I will wait here for you an-" Kaito hang up without letting Yuma finish.  
"Orbital 7! We're going right now!" and they went flying...

As they arrived at Harutos school, Yuma was waiting there. Christopher was also on his way here, but he had to drive a long way.  
"Yuma!" Kaito said nervously "Did something happen? Is Haruto okay?"  
Kaito expected the worst, but as he saw Yumas calm face his heart slowed a bit.  
Yuma laughed short and then said reassuring: "Haruto still has classes Kaito! But you can run into his classroom and look after him, if you want to disgrace him"  
Kaito realized how hasty he was and calmed down a bit. But the thought about the barians being near the school, and it was terrifiying.   
"Sorry, Yuma... I didn't sleep well the last days and-" -"you didn't sleep at all" came from Orbital 7, but Kaito continued: "and I am thinking of Haruto the whole time."  
"Yes Kaito, we all are... But you really should sit back a little from time to time, your brother is worried about you just as much as you are worried about him... After all your body isn't... in it's best condition. We even considered to lock you into your room for a couple of days so you could sleep! But at the end that wouldn't have helped... Christopher didn't even want to call you over today but- but I know you wouldn't forgive yourself if you stayed at home and something happened to us. Can you do me the favor to stay home for a week after today? We- we really are worried!" Kaito gritted his teeth, he didn't know what to answer. He knew Yuma was right. He couldn't walk for long times, he often let things fall because of faintness and he couldn't even text on his mobile because of his blurry vision. But if he stopped protecting his brother, what would happen to Haruto? Would the Barians get him and... Kaito didn't want to think about it, his heart felt heavy while he felt helpless.   
"If it goes out well today..." Kaito began with trembling voice "I will consider to... to lay back for some days." For Yuma this was more than enough. He smiled at Kaito, knowing Kaito can't exactly see it. "I promise, you won't regret it!" Kaito had the feeling his wouldn't be so easy. But it's a wonder Yuma got him to say that he would do a break.

"Okay, we should come back to the problem! Astral and I saw the Barians walking up to the school. I had to wait some seconds so they wouldn't see me... But I lost sight of them..." Yuma loked down, knowing Kaito was holding back from shouting at him.  
"Which one of the Barians did you see? And what time was it?" Kaito asked, his voice nearly shouting.  
"Well,,, It was around half past twelve, Vector was there and... I think Mizael and Durbe" - "Three of them? What do they want..."   
Orbital got an idea: "Maybe they are shopping and-" - "Shut up, this is no joke. Orbital, film our surroundings with a drone and show us the pictures"  
Orbital did as Kaito commanded. Yuma and Kaito watched the screen. Nothing.  
"Are they hiding? Did they see you, Yuma?"  
Yuma shook his head "defintely not".  
The school bell rang. Kaito lifted his head excited to see his little brother. Little kids where leaving the building and running to their parents or to their buses. Some kids went to Orbital 7 and wanted to play with him. But after 10 minutes Haruto still hadn't appeared.  
"Where is he.... Normally he comes right away! I'm going to call him" and Kaito called Haruto. Because of the Barians Kaito has made his little brother a mobile.  
No answer.  
Harutos teacher walked by, Kaito stopped him immediately: "Uh, Excuse me Sir! Has my brother Haruto already left?"   
The teacher looked at him confused: "But he left classes earlier... He didn't feel so good, hasn't he come home yet?"  
Panic came over Kaito.  
"When exactly? Sir, I need to know the exact time!" - "Uhm- A-around 12:30. Why are you so nervous?" Kaito fiddled around with his jacket and began to run down the street. "Thank you! Sorry!" Yuma said to the teacher and also left, followed by Orbital 7.  
"Kaito! Stop! Running around won't help now, you hopefully don't think they are still around! They probably have left right away!"  
Kaito stopped abruptly and faced Yuma: "Why couldn't you have looked out better! They probably have Haruto, you know what could happen to him!"  
"Please, Kaito! Chill down, lets... lets wait for Christopher first, maybe he..."  
Yumas phone rang, it was Chris. What a coincidence.  
Kaito tore Yuma the phone out of the hands and answered the phone: "What is it Chris?"  
"Kaito? So Yuma has already informed you... Uhm, I just saw Vector walking into the duel Cafe. I am going to follow him, please come here fast" Chris hangs up.  
Yuma looked to Kaito and was waiting for an explanation, but Kaito didn't bother and ran again.   
In a few minutes they got to the duel cafe. Yuma wanted to stop Kaito from entering but he just swings open the door and runs in. He had to take a break for a few seconds because of his blurry vision, but as it cleared he found Christopher fast. Said is sitting on a table together with Vector, chatting. Kaito walked over to them and slammed his hands onto the table, he now couldn't hold himself back and said pretty loud "What is the meaning of this? Where is my brother?" Some other guests in the cafe were looking confused at Kaito.  
Christopher makes a worried face while Vector is laughing. "Do ya think I will tell you? It's way more funny to see you run around and crying over not knowing how your poor little brother is doing! But to say the truth, I don't know where your brother is! I am sure Mizael and Durbe have brought him to a place, safe from you!"  
As Kaito gritted his teeth Chris laid a hand onto his shoulder. "Kaito, don't lose your temper. You know it's hard to deal with Vector." Kaito exhaled and sat down next to Christopher. Yuma was already sitting next to Vector, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Say, Vector..." Yuma began "Do you really want to do this?" - "Of course Yuma! Stop thinking of me as a friend..." Everyone could see Vector didn't tell the truth, and as Vector realized that he continued: "If ya really want to meet your baby brother you will have to talk to Durbe, should I call him over?" Yuma smilled at Vector, knowing Vector would never do that for Kaito. He's doing it for Yuma.  
"You better call him fast!" Kaito is annoyed of this sudden change. For him every second felt like death.  
Vector pulled out his phone and pressed some buttons "Hey Durbe! It's me... yes, Vector! Could you bring that little brat Haruto" Kaito gave him an angered glance "to the duel plaza?... Why? Oh, i thought it would me more fun like this! I am with Kaito and Yuma right now, of course they are searching for him. And didn't you say you wanted to control somethin... Yes, the thing with Kaito" It's a wonder Durbe entered this stupid idea. "You're actually coming? Why would you.... Okay, meet you there!" Vector put his Phone back into his jacket and stood up. "Follow me"  
The four and the, right now, quiet Orbital 7 were standing in the middle of the duel plaza. A wonder nobody else was here at afternoon. 

Soon Mizael and Durbe appeared, Mizael was pulling Haruto by his hair. The younger Tenjo brothers eyes were swollen from crying and his face was red, they had hit him. Kaito tensed up and was ready to beat them up. Kaito wanted to go to his brother but Christopher held him back.  
Haruto slowly raised his head and looked at Kaito, a glance of hope appearing in his eyes. It hurt Kaito to see his brother like this, and he couldn't do anything to help his brother.  
"So why exactly are we here Vector" Mizael said while pulling more at Harutos hair. Mizael looked at Kaitos desperate face and stopped. He laid his hand onto Harutos shoulder. But his expression stayed cold.  
"I... I actually don't know Miza! I thought of it as a funny idea" Vector answered while walking over to the Barians "Maybe you can finally duel Kaito for real, and stop ending on a draw. Like Everytime."  
Mizael considered it, but decides against it and shakes his head.  
"Maybe Kaito can give us something that has the same worth as the child to us. Maybe even better" Durbe said slowly, his eyes fixed on Kaito. Kaito doesn't know what he could mean. "Hm... or maybe not. Lets just keep the kid, it will make less trouble"   
Kaito wanted to say something but Durbes next action stopped him: Durbe hit Haruto "Don't even try it. You don't want your little brother to suffer more, right?"  
Durbe took Haruto by the shoulder and walked to the exit. Mizael and Vector stayed there.  
"Vector, Mizael..." Yuma was almost crying, he couldn't take it when people treated other bad "What does Durbe mean? What could Kaito give them? Please..."   
Christopher and Kaito had the same question in mind. Why would Durbe come here? What could he know that they don't. Or did he want to confirm a random guess.  
"Don't try to be nice to me, Yuma! We aren't friends, we never will. Your 'All duelist create bonds trough dueling' goes on my nerves! And I am pretty mad right now because I do NOT know what Durbe was talking about!" Vector angrily kicked a stone that was laying around in front of him.  
"Has he told you anything?" Vector now asked Mizael. "Don't be mad, but I do. And I am not found of Durbes idea, it is not well thought out." Now Vector kicked a random latern and accidentally hurt himself doing it. As he did that nothing happened he continued talking "I gotta talk to him! Why wouldn't he tell ME about it! At least we now have this Brat... We're gonna have a lot of fun with it. Hearing him scream and-" - "Don't you dare to hurt my brother! Why do you even need him, why can't you take me instead and try this... idea or whatever that Durbe had!" he grabbed Vector by the collar but was immediately pushed away.  
"I... can't let you hurt Haruto any more!"

Kaito could not hold himself back any longer and went flying with Orbital 7, Christophers atempt to restrain him going to waste. Mizael and Vector followed Kaito immediately, so did Chris and Yuma.  
Yuma followed the Barians by foot, Chris tried to get near Kaito with his car.  
As Chris drove under Kaito he spoted Durbe and Haruto. He drove over the red traffic light and stopped his car in front of the two. At the same moment Kaito landed and took Haruto into his arms, Christopher took the time to push Durbe on the ground, then he took Haruto.  
As Haruto and Christopher drove away Kaito was in the air again, flying away over some buildings. Durbe couldn't grasp the situation and was confronted by Mizael who just arrived with Vector and Yuma.  
Mizael asked him who took Haruto, but Durbe only saw how Kaito took Haruto into his arms after landing. "I am pretty sure the kid went with this Kaito... We can easily follow him, should we?"  
Mizael didn't bother to answer and began to climb up a building in order to pursue Kaito, followed by Vector. 

Kaito still flew over the buildings and just had called Kaito to know if Haruto is alright. They agreed to meet at the Heart Tower.   
He actually hated to fly in the sky with Orbital. If anything is misconfigured, he could fall. If he made a misstake in air and hit anything, he could fall. There were to many things and Kaito knew one thing for sure: If they get rid of the Barians he will never fly again. Not even with a plane, he is scared of flying. Of heights in general. Why has he even build wings for Orbital? If it wouldn't be because of the mobility to be at every place in minutes he would never have done it. So he just tries to not look down.  
"Kaito-sama, we are being followed by the Barians!" Kaito got warned by Orbital. He looked behind and was now seeing Mizael and Vector near him. They were fast, faster than Kaito in the air. Kaito looked forward again, what turned out to be a terrible idea. Vector was near enough to throw balls out of energy at him. The first shots barely missed Kaito and Orbital, but then one hit the right wing and send parts of it flying. Kaito panicked, his fear of flying came over him. He couldn't breath normally. Some more balls went flying past him, getting him more and more nervous. He was nearly crying now.  
"O-Orbital! Try to la-" before he could finish speaking another ball hit, this time hitting Orbital directly. As Orbital exploded Kaito lost more and more on height. The explosion also hit him and he cut himself on the loose parts. At rapid speed Kaito saw the Earth getting nearer, while spinning in the air. But he didn't think of his fear anymore. He thought about Haruto, that for now he should be safe, that the Barians went after him and not Christopher. He knew Chris would bring Haruto to a safe place.  
But if he would die now... Would he let Haruto alone? No. He knew Haruto was to Chris like a little brother. And Yuma also would do everything to make him happy.  
Now Kaito could probably get the rest Yuma wanted him to get, even if it will be longer than just a few days...  
The last thing Kaito felt was the pain of hitting the ground...

"Let's just kill him! It doesn't make sense to keep this hindrance, he made enough troble, right?" Vector said while kicking into Kaitos rips.  
Kaito stopped falling on a street, after dragging some meters over it. He was unconscious and had several broken bones and teribble disgusting wounds all over his body.   
"We won't kill him Vector!" Mizael intervended while shoving Vector away from Kaito "he... he shouldn't die. I don't want him to die!"   
Mizael kneeled next to Kaitos head and carefully strove over his face, putting Kaitos bangs behind his ears.  
Kaitos face was full of abrasions, just like the body. Mizael took a closer look at Kaitos wounds and now saw how bad they really were.  
"He will die, don't ya want to let him die faster?" - "Stop it! I don't want to hear anything about it! He- he won't die..."  
Vector took a deep breath "You are no fun. He's weak and you still try to safe him? Why even? Is it because you two never finished a duel? Or do you like that guy?"  
Mizael ignored the following insults of Vector.   
"I think... Durbes plan may work."   
"What? His body is a mess! He won't survive any stupid plans"   
Durbe finally arrived but now looks around confused "Isn't his younger brother here? What..." he saw Kaitos condition "What did you two do to him?"  
"Oh, I am so sorry" Vector said ironically "I just shot him of the sky".   
Durbes eyes went wide "Are you totally stupid Vector! Or wait..." He also kneeled next to Kaito and looked at him for some minutes. No one spoke, Mizaels panic grew.   
"Yes... Yes, it could work!" He stood up and walked some steps away "Maybe this... is exactly what we need. One of you gotta carry him. We'll bring him to our place."  
"Durbe, is he okay? Will he... survive?"  
Durbe starred at Mizael with disbelief "Of course he is not okay. We have a way to save him but- ugh... you won't like it Mizael. But we have to hurry, so please carry him."  
Mizael carefully, very carefully, lifted Kaito up. Kaito made pained noises. The blood was now soking Mizaels clothes. As he felt the warm blood soking his clothes it got more and more unpleasant for him.  
Kaito didn't breath normaly and was shaking badly. He could even feal Kaitos heart that was beating like a birds heart.  
Vector looked at Mizael with disgust, not understanding why he cares for the human. Why would he safe this half death guy? He even considered to just kill Kaito, but Durbe and Mizael would probably to the same to him. Maybe he would get the chance later.  
Durbe formes a portal that could also be used by Kaito, then they went through it...

 

"Chris, where is my brother! He was with us, wasn't he?" Haruto was crying in Christophers arms. They had waited a long time at the heart tower, but Kaito never arrived. Now they are back to the Arclight Mansion, waiting for Yuma and hoping that Kaito returns.  
"I don't know Haruto... I am sure he is all right. Probably dueling together with Yuma-" - "No! Much time has passed, they wont take so long... Chris, please don't try to keep me away from the truth... I- I can feel that my brother is not okay"   
After half a hour of sitting on the couch someone opened the door. Both of them were looking at the door to see who will enter. Both hoped that Kaito would step through the door.  
But it was Yuma. As he was walking to the two some tears rolled down his face. In his hand he held Kaitos deck, some corners were burnt.   
"No... Yuma, please don't tell me-". Yuma interrupted Chris "I do not know! He- he wasn't there! I- I saw a lot of blood, like... a lot... but... Orbital was destroyed... Nothing else was there, nothing!"  
"So... he could be alive... He has to be alive"  
The three couldn't sleep, their heads were filled with horrible thoughts of Kaitos death...


	2. Dyad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole chapter of Kaito not knowing what's going on

Dyad

Kaito woke up from sleep, not remembering when he has gone to bed.  
His body felt heavy, but at the same time he felt nothing.  
The longer he was awake, the colder he became. At the end he was freezing. But he felt to bad to move. After some more minutes he began to feel a burning pain all over his body. Then he noticed his own breath. It was slow, and his chest hurt when he inhaled.  
Where was he? What happened? He couldn't remember a single thing. Maybe he was dreaming.   
Now he noticed that he was laying in a bed. He felt a soft blanket over him and his head was laid onto a cozy pillow.   
But it wasn't his bed. His bed wasn't this comfortable. Or was it? He hasn't slept on it for a while, everytime he tried he just laid on it awake, his head filled with stress.   
Not like when he was a child. When he was sitting with Haruto on his bed and watching series till they fell asleep.  
Haruto... Wasn't there something with Haruto? Didn't something happen... He can't remember.  
Now he noticed the smell of the bed, it distracted him from his thoughts of his little brother. He does not know this smell. Or does he? It's familiar.   
He is to tired to think of anything anymore. So he laid still, the time flying past, his body feeling like lying in an oven.  
He doesn't know how much time passed when he heard two people talking. Probably they're standing in front of his room. Is it a room?   
The voices were getting louder. Now he could even hear the steps, till they stopped in front of the door. But the words... He couldn't understand what they were saying. He heard everything muffled.  
Now Kaito wanted to look where he was. So he tried to open his eyes. At this moment he noticed that something was covering his eyes. So he didn't open them.  
After a while Kaito realized that the voices have stopped. Only silence filled the room.  
Did they go away?  
As Kaito slowly began to lift himself up a hand touched his shoulder. He startled and sat up. It took some seconds for him to feel the unsustainable pain that spread through his whole body. His arms couldn't bear his own weight and he fell on the bed again. 

"Did I scare you?" the person that touched Kaito said " I probably should have warned you, sorry." It was Mizael. Kaito recognized his voice, but it was nicer than usually.  
Now Kaito really thinks he dreams. Why should Mizael be nice?  
"At least you woke up. You have been asleep for days." Mizael waited for some seconds, awaiting a respond.   
"Are you asleep again?" Kaito felt Mizaels hand going softly over his arm "Your wounds still hurt, right?" he sounds worried. Kaito does not understand what is going on.   
"Hmm... So you are asleep again" Kaito heard Mizael sitting on to the bed.  
"No.... I-I am awake" Kaitos voice sounded fragile "Where am I..."  
"You're at the Barians place. My room to be exact."   
Kaito choked. "What? I-I am where, uh-" he stopped, his chest suddenly hurts more than it did before.  
"So you don't remember?" Mizael said, his voice showing that he is not suprised about that "You will remember. Or I will tell you when you are better..."  
"Can't you... Can't you tell me now?"  
"Why should I?" said Mizael "I don't even know if you will survive or not."   
Kaito would stare at him in disbelief, if he could "W-what do you mean? Am I dying? This must be a dream..."   
Mizael laughed cold "I hope you will not die. But you have to do some things to prevent... your death. And it's not up to me if we help you, Unfortunately."  
"And... you won't tell me what I have to do either"  
"Exactly. You'll have to wait. But you are doing better than expected, mostly because I took care of your wounds as good as I could"  
A hand stroked over Kaitos arm while the silence filled the room again. Kaitos arm got warmed and it distracted him from the pain.   
Then he remembered who the hand belonged to. His body tensed.  
"Stop touching me" Kaito said, annoyed of it and Mizael stopped offended, and Kaito went on "I don't want to have anything to do with you. Weren't you trying to get my brother in your hands? Why would you care about me"   
Again, Mizael laughed cold "You would be death if it wouldn't be for me, and I am still protecting you from certain death. I am trying to do the best out of it! Don't you dare to reject my help, you don't want one of the other Barians to take care of you. In a few weeks you will have to do some things... Or to say it as it actually is... The other Barians will use you. But you can keep them away from your brother this way, just do whatever they want"  
Kaito was getting more and more scared of what was to come. And he was confused, was Mizael on his side? Why would he be nice to him. Can Kaito trust him or will Mizael deceive him...  
Kaitos thoughts went to the feeling of being alone. What would happen to him if he is alone. Nobody will be there to help him, the Barians can do whatever they want with him. Alone and helpless, that's what was waiting for him.   
Unless Mizael actually tries to help him...

"Mizael" Kaito began "Uhm... Why were you touching my arm" it became more and more difficult to speak.  
Mizael is glad Kaito did not see him blushing "That- I was bored."  
"Hmm... Could you go on? I am feeling cold..." and lonely "Why is it so cold here"  
"You lost a lot of blood" Mizael answered briefly, then added after some seconds "Didn't you tell me to stop?"  
"I am sorry about that... please, just do it..."  
And Mizaels hand again went softly over Kaitos arm.  
Something told Kaito he can trust Mizael. He felt his body relax again and soon he fell asleep...

After some hours Kaito woke up again. Mizael wasn't by his side anymore but he felt warmer. By the weight on him he realized that Mizael put another blanket on to him.   
It felt terrible not to know anything, he wanted to know what happened, and whats about to happen. He didn't even know what time it is. He didn't know if it was dark or if the sun was still in the sky.  
Suddenly he heard someone turn a page.  
"Mizael?" - "No, I am not Mizael" After some seconds Kaito ordered the voice to Durbe.   
"Where is Mizael" Kaito asked, wondering why he is even asking. He knows he won't get an answer.  
"Stop talking to me. I am only here to see if you stay in bed." he sounded annoyed, so Kaito kept quit.  
Durbe turning a page was the only sound for a long time. Kaito wished to fall asleep again as the sound annoyed him more and more. And to that he felt watched. Durbe was definitely watching him laying around.   
Luckily he was covered by the blankets or he would get really uncomfortable.  
Suddenly Durbe closed his book with a loud slam which let Kaito flinch.  
"I thought you would be asleep already." Durbe said while standing up "At least you aren't able to annoy me, even if you could you probably wouldn't." That is true. Kaito isn't the person to annoy people.   
"I know you can't move but I am still going to say that you should not leave this room" Durbe said while putting the book back, as Kaito recognizes it by the sound.   
Now Kaito knows following about this room: it has a bookshelf, it has a bed and mostly it also has a chair or Durbe stood the whole time.  
"What time is it?" Kaito asked, even if he can do nothing with the information.  
"Why do you ask, will it help you somehow? It's dark outside" is there a window? Kaito hears Durbe open a door "It's past midnight and Mizael isn't back yet..." he leaves the room.

Now Kaito is alone. He hopes he is alone.  
As he does not have to think about Durbe watching him anymore he notices the pain again.   
His chest feels tight and leaves him without breath.   
It remembered him of the feeling of falling... of spinning in the air and seeing the ground approach. While falling it feels like he is unable to do anything, not even breath.   
Why does this feel so familiar?  
After a while he couldn't take it anymore. He felt like dying. His faltering breath turned into low pained screams. How can it get worse with every second, why does it hurt?   
Someone started talking next to him, but the voice was muffled, he only heard it humming. Hands touched his shoulders, shaking him softly but it felt terrible, everything just hurt.  
Was he still screaming?   
Someone slowly lifted his upper body. Hands softly touched his face, it calmed Kaito down, even if every touch burned on his wounds.  
Suddenly he felt a different feeling than pain. It was overhelming, it made his whole body shudder and he himself seemed unimportant next to it. He felt submissive to it, it was horrible.   
And he knew this power. It was the power of the Barians.  
Suddenly it felt like something was entering Kaito's chest. It did not hurt like when an object like a knife would stab him. It felt like something was entering his soul, and it would actually have felt quite nice if Kaito wouldn't be scared of the Barians power. Kaito was scared that whatever was inside him could rip his soul out of his body.   
But he let it happen. It somehow relieved him from the pain. And as the pain went away he noticed something. Someone... hugged him?  
Was it a hug? He doesn't know. At least the person was holding him tight. Kaito slowly lifted his arms, or at least tried to lift both because his left arm hurt.   
So he lifted his right arm to feel the persons back with his hand. It was definitely not human skin, it felt much tougher. Even if Kaito wasn't fully aware of his surroundings, this definitely was the skin of a Barian. He just knows. It was the first time he felt it and he does not dislike it.   
As he let his hand wander up his hand touched long, soft hair. Was this Mizaels hair? As he smelled the scent he was sure that it was Mizael. He didn't smell anything else for a while because he had been laying in his bed, but now it was much more intense. He would say that Mizael smells... beautiful. He had no better description. Some people would say Mizael uses perfume, but that's not true. It is his natural scent.

"Mi-Mizael?" his voice was low, he sounded weak and broken. He gripped some of the long hair into his hand.  
"..." Mizael said something but Kaito couldn't understand his words. Even if he didn't feel the pain anymore as his body slowly went numb, he felt as if he would faint anytime. Probably his vision went black by now, but he can't really tell because of his eyes being covered by... whatever they were covered with.  
"..." again, Mizael tried to say something to him while putting a hand on to Kaitos face to touch it softly. As Kaito got more and more tired he leaned his head against Mizaels shoulder. He does not know what is happening. Why is Mizael in his Barian form, using his powers? Kaito can't exactly tell if he is using them or if someone else was wih them in the room.  
"What are you... Mizael, what are you doing?" Kaito said "Why are you holding me..."   
"I wish I wouldn't have to do this" Mizael said and Kaito could finally understand his words "I don't think you will like it"   
"What are you talking about..." Kaito said "You are talking nonsense..." He could hear Mizael breath out tired.  
"I will explain when you're better." Mizael said "For now... just try to sleep, don't mind me"   
No matter how tired Kaito was, he could not accept it anymore that he was laying in the arms of his rival, unable to do anything against it, and that he does not know what's going on "God, just tell me already. I can't sleep when my rival is hugging me without any reason!"   
Mizael had to laugh "Don't call it hugging" he said "I just have to hold you against me"  
"Wha- isn't that the same? Why are you doing that?"  
"Depends on how you see it."  
"Could you please explain it to me? Why?"  
"Huh... You won't give up, right? Well, what else did I expect. You had an accident with your robot. Do you remember?"  
Kaito tried to remember. But he doesn't. Only the feeling of falling is something he remembers.  
"Did I... fell while flying?" Kaito asked, not knowing how that should have happened.  
"That's... pretty much what happened" Mizael said "And you're lucky you have survived"  
"So..." Kaito had to rest for some seconds. He still does remember nothing, no matter how hard he tries to remember. "Why are you holding me?"  
"I was hoping you would forget that."  
Kaito gathered some strength and tried to shove Mizael away. Without success. Because of two reasons. Firstly, Mizael was still holding him. Secondly, Kaito was somehow 'connected' to Mizaels chest. Isn't that exactly the spot of Mizaels gem, Kaito thought. Why isn't he feeling it.   
"M-Mizael... what is that. Stop that!" he would try everything to get away if he wouldn't be so tired. He could only wiggle weakly.  
"Kaito... I can't tell you now. And it will sound weird when I explain it. But please stay calm for now... Wait till you are better" he paused a moment "Please, trust me Kaito..."  
"...Am I gonna stay at this place... At the Barians place?"   
"Yes so make the best out of it. You are lucky that you can help us. Otherwise the Barians wouldn't have allowed this and you would already be death"  
"Allowed what? Why won't you tell me now. What do I gain from this"  
"I told you the last time... You can keep your brother safe this way. Isn't that what you want?"  
Kaito was pissed of now because of Mizael never answering a question. Or not the question Kaito wants an answer for.  
But when he tried to say something his strenght completely left him. He only opened his mouth a few times, not getting any sound out of it. He felt Mizael touching his back and it was getting on to his nerves even more.   
Even if he was pretty sure Mizael wanted to help him, he still doesn't like it. Nothing of this. He does not know how he could fall asleep in this situation, but he did.  
"Kaito... I am sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it,,  
> Comments and corrections of grammar are always welcome!


End file.
